


One Beat

by borntomkehistory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius released a long, defeated sigh. It was true, he had insisted that they keep their relationship secret. For the sake of their families. The media would have a ball when they find out about the gay sons of the savior of the wizarding world, and ex-death eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Beat

**Author's Note:**

> After reading The Cursed Child I was inspired to write this really short coming out story. Whether these two characters were really meant to have a romantic relationship or not, i wish them the best! Please enjoy, and thank you for even clicking on my story!

One Beat

"Hey, Al?"  
  
"Yeah, Scorp?"  
  
Scorpius hoisted his upper body off the ground, moving Albus in the process. His back was slightly hunched, and his hands were in his lap. Scorpius looked off into the lake and said, "when are we going to tell our families?"  
  
"Tell our families about what?" Albus questioned, suddenly, it was like a large wave hit him. He looked to Scorpius who stared off into the lake, and to his hands. Mouthing a large _“O”_ Albus didn't really know how to answer.  
  
"Scorpius, you were the one who insisted on keeping our relationship a secret. Quite frankly, I'm ready to tell them whenever you are."  
  
Scorpius released a long, defeated sigh. It was true, he had insisted that they keep their relationship secret. For the sake of their families. The media would have a ball when they find out about the gay sons of the savior of the wizarding world, and ex-death eater.  
  
Albus couldn't even try to guess what he was thinking of, so instead he scooted over until their shoulders were touching. Scorpius looked at him strangely, but Albus just gave a charming smile.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
"Our families." Scorpius bitterly replied, then added, "but more importantly, us."  
  
Albus laid his head on the other boy’s shoulder, the two of them sat quietly for what felt like a long time. Summer proved to have its cool nights, which made coming to the Great Lake more comfortable.  
  
"You're thinking about us?" Scorpius nodded. "I think about us too."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
The bush next to them began to ruffle, starling them. But when a small wooden creature popped up Albus laughed, teasing Scorpius about being scared of a small squirrel.  
  
Scorpius face had turned a bright almost fluorescent pink, "Shut up." He said.  
  
Laughter finally subsiding with only a couple of more chuckles, Albus successfully regained his composure. "Alright, Alright. I do think about us a lot. Sometimes I think about how we became friends, the mischief we've gotten ourselves into, and the adventures we had." Scorpius too regained his composure, though his cheeks were still a bright pink, he listened.  
  
"Our lives are far from easy, and far from normal. But, you know what? I wouldn't want to spend my life with any other person."  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"You've been getting into your mum's romance novels again haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, I ha- hey, wait! That's not the point I was trying to make!" Now it was Scorpius' turn to laugh and Albus' turn to feel embarrassed.  
  
The air between them felt light when another silence washed over them. Scorpius, now feeling less worried, placed his hand on top of the other boys. It's sometimes hard to imagine how Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy. And Albus Severus Potter, son of Harry Potter became friends, then lovers. Sometimes it's so hard to imagine, that the two of them believe that maybe the wizarding world is ready accept them. Because, yeah, their father's weren't friends, some even called them enemies, but it doesn't mean that their children have to be.  
  
"We'll do it at the party."  
  
"Party?"  
  
Albus shook his head. Sometimes Scorpius just didn't listen to him. "The party at the burrow."  
  
"Oh right. Sorry, that completely slipped my mind. What about the party at the burrow?" A groan.  
  
"We will tell our families at the party in the burrow." Albus explained.  
  
" _Our?_   Your family would never invite my father to the burrow."  
  
"That's right. That's why I'm inviting him and you're telling him."  
  
This plan could actually work. There was no way their fathers could freak out while at the burrow. Not only would that give them time to process the information, but it would save the two of them (Scorpius and Albus) from an earful of yelling. Albus was brilliant. Sometimes Scorpius wondered why he wasn't sorted in Ravenclaw instead.  
  
Ah, the plan was almost so brilliant that they both stared peacefully into the lake. It looked very clear tonight.  
  
"So... What time should my father and I arrive?"  
  
"Just leave that to me.”

 

*  
  


"Albus, dear, you've been bouncing over by the door for a good twenty minutes. Dinner is nearly ready." That's right, Albus was bouncing on his heels by the door. But that was because he had to keep a look out for the two guest of honor.  
  
You see, Albus failed to tell anyone that he had invited Scorpius and Draco because he knew that they wouldn't have the best reactions. Not to Scorpius, to Draco of course. So, that was just a minor detail he left out.  
  
"Your mother is right, what's keeping you all jittery, Al?" Harry glanced up from his game of chess with Ron to see his son who was very much on edge.  
  
"He's probably waiting for his girlfriend. Every student in Hogwarts knows he's off the market." James mockingly teased from the kitchen table, Lily giggling beside him.  
  
"James, that's enough." Ginny warned. She shook her head, an amused Molly and Hermione picked up their bowls of food and sat them on the table.  
  
"Is this true, Al?"  
  
"Course not! I don't have a girlfriend..." Well, he wasn't wrong. Albus then ignored his siblings, mother, and especially his father. It was crucial that he kept a look out.  
  
"Well, if not a girlfriend, maybe a boyfriend?" Rose emerged down the stairs, an all too suspicious smile on her face.  
  
Conversation in the room lowered to only a whisper. Rose stood in front of Albus with hands on her hips, while Albus stood up upon jelly like knees. His heart beating so fast that he could have sworn that everyone in the room heard it.  
  
No words.  
  
"Okay! Dinner is ready!" Molly of course breaking the silence with her roast already in the air.  
  
"Rose! Albus! Rose, can you please go get Hugo?" Hermione glared at the back of her daughter’s head.  
  
"Thanks, Rose."  
  
"You're welcome!" Rose clearly not hearing the sarcasm rolling from his words, "maybe now it will make it easier."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Hugo! Dinner is ready!"  
  
With one last look, Rose twirled around. Her messy brown, almost black curls following her.  
  
Albus felt red hot. He peaked at the window for the final time before finding his seat at the table.  
  


  
Dinner at the burrow was always certain to be a blast. On one side of the table, all the adults were catching up. Even James, who was only a couple of years older than Albus but would technically count as an adult now, and Rose who always acted more grown up then what she was. And on the other side left Albus and the rest of the teens who didn't quite make the cut.  
  
Albus picked at his food with his fork. Not because he didn't like the meal (Molly was an excellent cook) but, because he couldn't even think about food at the moment. He stabbed a piece of roast and watched it fall back onto his plate.  
  
From the adult side, Harry shot a few worried glances at his son. He was reluctant to ask what was wrong to risk causing a scene, but he was nonetheless concerned.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
The entire room veered their attention over to the front door. "Who on earth could that be?" Ron asked. Everyone shrugged.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
"No!" Albus cried. Harry looked at him, as did the rest of the room. He was already half out his seat.  
  
"I mean, no. I'll get it."  
  
Harry blinked. "Well... Alright then." he sat back down.  
  
Albus practically sprinted for the door. Before opening it, he inhaled the deepest breath of his life. Here he goes.  
  
He opened the door. To no shock, he saw Scorpius looking the best he's ever had, and Draco who was unhappily holding a bowl of something.  
  
"Scorpius," they took a millisecond to stare at each other and exchange an almost telepathic conversation. On the outside Albus was well put together, on the inside he was relieved that they showed. Scorpius saw that and gave a quick nod.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad that you two could make it."  
  
It was obvious that Draco and Scorpius had some sort of conversation before arriving. Draco, like his son, nodded at the young Potter.  
  
"Albus? Who is it?" He nearly forgotten that his family sat only a couple of feet behind him.  
  
Not wanting to be rude, Albus opened the door wider to allow both Malfoy's to walk in. Collective gasps were heard.  
  
"Malfoy?" Said Ron and Harry simultaneously.  
  
"Potter, Weasley..." Draco stood in front of the table, spine straight, bowl of something held in front of him.  
  
"Um, I invited them here. I know I didn't check with you all but I hope it's okay."  
  
Scorpius looked at Albus, confused. "Of course it's okay, right Harry, Ron?" Ginny was just as shocked as they were, but she was never taught to be rude. So she greeted the unexpected guests with welcoming arms.  
  
"No time for chatter, take your seats! Please, please sit! The food is getting cold." Molly hollered. She accio'ed two more chairs to the table. Draco tentatively took his seat, Scorpius following until Albus kept him up.  
  
"We have to tell them now." Albus hushed whispered.    
  
"Don't you think I know that? Merlin, it was a challenge getting father here in the first place."  
  
They both watched as a very uncomfortable Draco attempted to politely stop Molly from filling his plate.  
  
"He's going to freak." They resumed their whispering.  
  
"No he's not. Scorp, it's going to be alright."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"Boys? Care to join us?" Harry questioned from his side of the table.  
  
"Now or never." They both took a deep breath.  
  
"Father." "Mum, Dad."  
  
Another beat like pause happened. "We have to tell you all something."  
  
"What is it Albus?" "Scorpius?"  
  
All eyes were on them. Suddenly, they couldn't find the words to say. And all the confidence that Albus thought he had was nonexistent. Scorpius looked over to Al. Then, he slipped his hand into his.  
  
Draco was the first to notice, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."  
  
"Albus Severus Potter."  
  
Both Harry and Draco were standing from their seats. For a brief moment their eyes met, until they then realized that the focus was on their sons.  
  
"We're in a relationship. As in together.." Albus couldn't dare make eye contact with his family, while Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off his father.  
  
Ginny took hold of her husband’s forearm, "for how long?"  
  
"Four years." James watched intently, as did Rose. They weren't surprised about their relationship. In fact, they thought that they were quite obvious.  
  
Draco stepped closer to his son. "Are you happy?"  
  
"Yes, Father. Very."  
  
"And are you happy, Al." Harry asked.  
  
"I am, Dad. I'm very happy."  
  
Draco and Harry looked from their sons, and then to each other. Speaking up for the both of them, Harry said, "then we're happy. All of us."  
  
"Really?" Both questioned, completely taken aback by their reactions.

  
The room smiled at them, and they all nodded. Molly even clapped for them. Albus and Scorpius felt like a huge weight were lifted off their shoulders, and when their fathers took a seat, they took theirs too.  
  
"I'm glad we're not dealing with this." Ron said to his wife. Hermione kicked him from other the table.  
  
Dinner in the burrow resumed quickly after. Draco even warmed up because he was engaging in a conversation with Hermione.  
  
Scorpius and Albus sat close to each other, them both talking to James, Rose, Lily, and Hugo. Every so often squeezing their hands together underneath the table.  
  
From further down, Ginny and Harry watched the two Slytherin’s. "We were like that once." Ginny said feeling awfully nostalgic.  
  
"We're still like that, love." Harry snuck his hand under the table, taking a hold of hers.  
  
"So, Malfoy. What's in the bowl."  
  
Draco looked away from Hermione, "mashed potatoes, Potter. Why? do you want some?"  
  
"Didn't know you could cook."  
  
Draco now felt flustered, "Sod off, Potter."  
  
The room erupted in laughter. Relationships may have been revealed, but one thing for certain was that some things would never change.

 

*  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story. I've wrote this in only two hours so excuse any mistakes. Please leave any reviews because feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
